Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision!
is the forty-first episode of Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of Edith's Gamma Ultima Ebony form. This episode's broadcast was followed by the third installment of Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories, produced to promote the movie Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. Synopsis Takeru only has 19 days left. Feeling uneasy at the fact that he is apparently losing his humanity, he talks to Akari. She assures him that they will do whatever they can to help him revive. However, Takeru is troubled by his powerlessness. He calls the Hermit but Akari is infuriated at the old man's response. Beethoven possesses Akari in her rage, greatly increasing it and causing a ruckus at the Tenkuji Temple. Everyone tries to think of a solution. Meanwhile, in the Gamma world, Edith has decided to put a stop to Adel. He obtains an Eyecon when Adel tries to connect with the Great Eye, however he only managed to break the connection and send Adel into the human world. Adel and Edith fight. Takeru and the others come to his aid. Edith and Takeru's encounter will lead to the truth about the Gamma World. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * , : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast *Beethoven (Voice): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Perfect Gammaizer: *Kamen Rider Specter (Copy Makoto): *Gammaizer Climate: *Gammaizer Planet: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen **Specter ***Deep Specter, Specter **Specter (Copy Makoto) ***Specter **Necrom ***Necrom, Grimm, Himiko (in Gan Gun Catcher) *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen Damashii **Specter ***Deep Specter, Specter Damashii **Specter (Copy Makoto) ***Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Grimm Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Edith ***Gamma Ultima *'Gamma Form Used:' **Edith ***Gamma Ultima Ebony Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 19 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 14 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, Houdini, Edison, Goemon, Grimm, Sanzo, Billy the Kid) *From this episode to Episode 45, scenes from Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment are shown in the opening sequence. *Both Makoto and his copy assume Specter Damashii in this episode. *As of this episode, Necrom has wielded the Gan Gun Catcher in all of his forms. **It is also the only time Necrom wields the Gan Gun Catcher in Grimm Damashii. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 10 features episodes 38-42: Resurrection! Hero's Soul!, Opposition! Father & Daughter!, Courage! Tragic Resolution!, Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! and Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 激動！長官の決断！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 激動！長官の決断！ References